


"Things Iruka likes to do with Kakashi"

by DeamonQueen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeamonQueen/pseuds/DeamonQueen
Summary: Look at the title, it will say it all...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe, another KakaIru fanfic that just came to me out of the blue. Please be gentle with me if my characters would become too OOC for your tastes, after all, I am not entirely a fan of the fandom, I just learned about them through my bossy and lovely sister, OnlyDarknessAwaits1369...
> 
> But anyway, hope you guys still enjoy. If not, well, at least you took a bit of your time to read it, so thanks anyway.

He hadn't expected it. Really.

 

It was a hot night, and he wanted something to cool himself with. A popsicle had sounded nice, at least that was what he thought when he had suggested it.

 

But when his idiot jounin boyfriend suddenly threw away his popsicle away and began to drag him to the nearest shadowed area in the park they were at. And that when he regretted suggesting this little trip of theirs.

 

"Kakashi-san!" he cried when he was suddenly forced on his knees by the said jounin. He had a feeling what was gonna happen and he didn't like it. Someone could might see them after all.

 

"Iruka-sensei, if you wanted to suck something long and messy that badly, you should've just said so, I would've gladly done this with you at home," the silver haired shinobi stated, completely ignoring his obvious disapproval of what they were gonna do.

 

"I wasn't--" but he wasn't able to complete his explanation as the jounin immediately shoved his half hardened length into the teacher's mouth.

 

He had resisted at first, and tried to move away, but his head was head still by the other shinobi, who had his hand on his hair.

 

It was only when a groan escaped the jounin's lips that the chounin began to really suck the man's cock.

 

Because really--what else was he suppose to do in his situation? His boyfriend was a pervert, and he should've expected that the other man would react the way he did when he saw him sucking and licking that popsicle stick. And since he was already getting forced in the situation, why not just have fun?

 

He blobbed his head back and forth meeting the silver haired shinobi's thrusts. His hands busied themselves with the other man's balls, playing with them and massaging them thus eliciting lovely noises from his partner. Using his tongue, he toyed with man's length from the inside, moving it within his mouth in a way that simply set wondrous feelings to the jounin above him with the man's every thrust. And when he felt the body above him shiver, he knew that his partner was getting close. Kakashi tightened his hold his hair and he prepared himself for what was to come next.

 

Kakashi came. And he came hard. But that wasn't the most amazing thing that happened to him at that moment. No, it was not. It was the fact that his lover had taken in all his juice in one large gulp.

 

He sighed in satisfaction.

 

It was among the best blow jobs he'd ever experience. The teacher's mouth was just heaven to anyone it touched, and he wanted the man to know this. So he pulled Iruka up and without a word he brought down his mask and gave him a searing kiss. 

 

Iruka merely responded in the same passionate manner, thinking that it wasn't so bad that he didn't get to finish his popsicle. After all, this was so much better than that thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, not exactly drabble material, but I am used to writing long drabbles, and if you find mistakes tell me about them since I wrote this in prompto without so much as checking for mistakes. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you still enjoyed it. More senseless stuff to come, hope you'll keep reading!


End file.
